Fang's Sadness
by fangluvr4eva
Summary: When Fang's life is thrown out of proportion, rated T for safety. Really bad summary. FAX


FANG POV

Crack! I heard Max kick another M-Geek down. Angel and Nudge were taking down flyboys like nobody's business. As usual, Gazzy and Iggy were throwing bombs. Duh. I, on the other hand had gotten hold of a machine gun or whatever and was shooting the M-Geeks down into the Grand Canyon. Yes, we were in the Grand Canyon.

"Yo Fang! Over Here!" Shouted Iggy.

"Be right there man" I started aiming VERY carefully at the new, improved M-Geeks. They can fly. No, they don't have wings. They have built in jetpacks that propel them away from the ground. I think.

Anyway, we were heading more toward one side of the canyon and higher ground when we all landed on the cliff on the side. We began hand-to-hand combat with me in the air shooting. Once I landed, we were ambushed. At least 200 M-Geeks rushed from the trees and 50 more flew over from the other side. We were surrounded. A single bullet made it's way towards Max. **No. NO! NONONONONO!!!** Then our world exploded.

Max POV

Holy crap. I was shot. Wait. Think. Where was I hit? Is it bad? Is the bullet out? If it is I'm fine. Think. Think of a plan. HA! Got it. And Iggy says I'm not creative!

"Fang." I rasped. Ow! Rasping is hard! "Fang come here. No. Closer. Take care of the flock. Don't let Angel control your mind. Fang. I love you… Fang." I trailed off. I clenched his hand. Then, using that handy power of mine, I shut myself down like I did in that tank at the school. I could only do it maybe twenty minutes. I just had to hope that was long enough. For good measure, I thought to Angel:

_Angel hun?_

_Yeah? _

_I'm gonna be fine, just act like I'm dead. Okay? Don't tell anyone I'm alive. Not even the flock. Not even Fang._

_Why??? MAX!!!!!!!!!!!_

I let go. I shut myself down.

Fang POV

Holy crap. Max was dead. Oh my god. A single tear made it's way down Angel's cheek. I couldn't breathe. My eyes started watering up. I began sobbing from the sheer magnitude of it all. My beautiful, wonderful, smart, sarcastic, funny, protective, insane Max, was gone.

_Come on Fang. _I told myself. _Be strong._ _In. Out. In. Out._ I started yelling. "Howp! Jaggachi! Nektu! Gwersh." Which in my translation is "Flock! Fight! Now! Don't think." In three seconds the flock was taking down all the M-Geeks. Somehow there must have been some extra strength reaching out from Max's lifeless body. Angel started influencing the M-Geeks headed for Max's body to jump off the cliff not using their jetpacks. All the five M-Geeks left decided to either leave or get killed by me. Then the realization sunk in. _Max was dead. My fault. It should have been me dead. Not Max. Max needs to save the world. I never told her how much I loved her. I love her. _I flew into a rage. The M-Geeks left were then killed, kicked, and thrown off the cliff. In a helicopter I saw Anne, from Virginia. She was laughing. It was time to go home. "Come on guys, we're leaving." It would take all of ten minutes to get home at my super speed. "I'll meet you at the house."

Dr. M. had set us up with a huge four-story house with 6 bedrooms and all that jazz. "Wait! What about Max?!" Nudge cried. "I'll take her." I murmured. I scooped her lifeless body into my arms and launched. Once I was out of sight, I gave her a kiss, and said "Come on Max, wake up! Come on Max, they're gone, up and at em!" She didn't move. I felt her pulse. Not there. I flew as fast as I could to our house, where I flew in her bedroom and lay her on the bed. Then I went for a walk in the woods.

Angel POV

Hmm. I wonder why Max did that? Aw man! I'm crying. What is up with Fang? Maybe Iggy'll know.

_Dude. Poor Fang. All that coaching to get his to talk to Max and now she's dead. HOLY CRAP SHE'S DEAD! Oh my god. I hope Fang doesn't commit suicide… What will Ella think? _

Oooookaayy. That was, umm, weird? Is Max even alive?

Max POV

He's gone. Good. I opened my eyes the teensiest bit possible. Okay. No Fang in sight. I fly up and out the window on the roof. Maybe I can see what he's doing. He thinks I'm dead. He CRIED for me. Mr. I show no emotion was sobbing. I ran downstairs, grabbed some food from the kitchen, and ran to Fang's room, all the time watching for him and the flock through the occasional windows. I plucked out a single feather and left it on his pillow. Then I went to the roof and began waiting.

Fang POV

How? How could I do this to her? The flock probably wasn't back yet. I wanted to make sure her body was there, give her a last kiss. I walked back. I jumped up to her 4th story bedroom. HOLY CRAP. She wasn't there. I went to my room. Maybe this is a dream? A horrible, terrible dream. A feather. On my pillow. Hers. **No. NONONONO.**

What if the school had taken her, dissecting her? I had to wait for the flock. I headed up to the roof to think.

Max POV

Here he comes. I dropped off the roof, hovering just where he couldn't see me. I, using my incredible bird kid sight, watched him out of the top of my eyes. He sat down. He was looking at the sky, the street, the town, but mostly the sky. Then, out of the blue, he started crying. Sobbing and bawling and screaming. Oh my god. I did this to him? Eventually, he calmed down. His body was still racked with silent sobs, but he was deathly quiet. He was holding my feather. I heard the flock file into the house. Crap, Iggy was coming. I stopped moving. I didn't breathe. If he heard me, all was lost. OW. Dang. I forgot I got shot. "Yo Fang man, you okay? We're goin' to have grub." "No." Again with the one word answers! "You sure?" "Leave me alone." "We'll save some for you." Iggy jumped out the window and flew up to the roof. "Fang. It's not your fault dude." "Yeah, it is Ig. I loved her. I still do. And I should have grabbed the gun and shot em. But I didn't. I froze up. I couldn't move. And it is all. My. Fault." Woah. Mr. One Word Answer just said _WHAT?_ "I know you love her man. We all do. Just, don't do something stupid, like kill yourself. Cause then when you see Max again she will bring you back to life and kill you again. Just FYI." Iggy knew me so well. He jumped off the roof and guided himself through the window. Wow. Dang. Poor Fang. He just sat there with his head bowed. What have I done? It got dark soon, and Fang didn't even try to go invisible. I saw my digital alarm clock hit 12:00 midnight. I figured that was my cue. I pushed away from the side of the house and flew up. Beating my wings back and forth slowly, he felt the breeze and looked up. A look of astonishment crossed his face. "MAX." He whispered my name. I smiled. I flew towards him.

Fang POV

Holy crap. "MAX" I whispered barely believing that it was her. Wait. What am I saying? Of course it's not her. She's dead. Dead as a doorknob. Holy… She flew towards me, smiling. Oh my god. OH MY GOD. In reality, I just flickered my eyelids a little. She just stood in front of me smiling this devilish Maxy smile. "Holy crap Max. You're dead." By this point I was standing up and just looking into her eyes. Her beautiful, wonderful eyes. "No I'm not. I just faked it to get the M-Geeks off our tail. I'm sorry." How is that possible? There was no pulse… "Ohhhhhhh… like when you were kidnapped and replaced with Max II?" "Exactly." I picked her up and flew away from the house, and kissed her full on the lips for what seemed like hours. We were spinning in this up and down sort of thing, and I was just so happy, I actually smiled! It was bliss. Bliss, mixed with a little bit of heaven. 


End file.
